Valve stem oil deflectors are generally secured to the valve stem so as to reciprocate therewith. However, such known oil deflectors have a basic deficiency in that the valve guide is not completely sealed from the ambient conditions within the valve chamber of the engine.
One solution to the aforesaid problem is a valve stem oil seal that is positively mounted on the valve guide as taught in Application Ser. No. 07/044,709 filed May 1, 1987, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,363, for "Fixed Valve Stem Oil Deflector" and assigned to the assignee hereof. However, a problem has arisen in that positive mounting of said valve stem oil seal does not accommodate misalignment between the central axis of the valve stem and the central axis of the valve guide due to manufacturing tolerance error or operating conditions.